East High visits the unit
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: When 6 kids from East high In new mexico visit, will the squad meet their alter egos? EO MC Troyella Chaylor
1. sex crimes?

A/N Hello everybody! Just so you know, this will be a new story of mine, and the twist to it, is that It'll be a crossover! And a strange one too. For years we have had crossovers with CI TBJ and the Original. But we have NEVER (I think) NEVER had one crossovered with HSM. Uhhumm.. High school musical. I don't know why, but to me **Troy reminds me of a teenage Elliot (The poplular with blue eyes), Gabriella has reminded me of a teenage Olivia (no father, and only a mother, with brown eyes), Chad reminds me of a teenage Fin (African-American, not very supportive withi the fine arts) Taylor reminds me of a teenage Warner (African American, good at science and chemistry, genius) Sharpay has reminded me of Casey (Blonde, kind of smart-alecy, takes things seriously) and Ryan has reminded me of good ol Munch (outgoing goofball with no love life) Coach Bolton reminds me of Cragen (Takes things VERY seriously, want's everyone to keep their head in the game and doesn't really support Troy and Gabriella's love life together) **I may have a strange imagination, but live with me here. I will continue my story Love will lead you back, but this has been nagging at me ever since my neice was watching HSM and I was watching SVU at the same time. If you haven't watched HSM you might be kind of confused, but it's okay. ON WITH THE FIC.

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or HSM.

It was a cold, snowy morning in Albequerque New Mexico, and 'The Group' was hanging out at the cafeteria eating lunch together. If it was before the musical, everybody would be scared of them getting out of their cliques. Lets face it. There's 2 jocks, 2 science clubbers, and 2 drama kids. But they got along just fine, even though they were as different as different could get. Suddenly, the Coach, Coach Bolton came into the Cafeteria holding an envelope, that looked like it was strict business.

"Hey Coach," Gabriella said.

"Hey dad," Troy piped up.

"Hello everyone, I see you are eating lunch together, and that's great, because I need to talk to all of you," Coach said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chad asked.

"You guys are going to New York, Manhattan to be more specific," Coach said.

"Are you serious!" Sharpay asked.

"New york has amazing brodway!" Ryan said.

"And Amazing shopping!" Sharpay budded in.

"You guys will be there for 2 weeks. For that police program," Coach said. Chad dropped his fork.

"I didn't do anything," Chad defended himself.

"No. Not like that. We will all be going to New York, and you guys will be paired up with detectives, lawyers, M.E's, and everybody from the Manhattan SVU. Special Victims Unit," Coach said.

"Oh you mean 'Sex Crimes'?" Taylor asked. Coach nodded.

"So you're saying that we are going to New York To see people beat perps, look at DNA samples, and go to He said She said court?" Sharpay asked dissapointed. Coach nodded again.

"Hey guys, that might not be such a bad thing," Troy said standing up.

"Yeah, these people seem pretty cool," Gabriella added standing next to him. Everybody looked down at their lunch.

"Oh come on, you can't say that it'll be that boring. Think about it. We'll see people track down suspects, juice them in interrogation, and break them down, until the witnesses can testify in court!" Gabriella said. Still, everybody was looking down.

"And if we're lucky enough, maybe they'll beat down a perp, or shoot somebody," Troy said. All the guys snapped up and said,

"We're in."

The girls looked around and Gabriella looked at them,

"Okay, were in. Maybe, we'll get enough so that they can take us shopping," The girls added.

"Well then, it's settled, here is your information," Coach Bolton said, handing them the envelope.

**Manhattan SVU **

Captain Donald Cragen dropped a brown Envelope on the table where his detectives were eating lunch.

"What the hell is that?" Fin asked.

"It's and Envelope. It's brown and it holds very important papers," Munch said jokingly. Fin hit him in the back of the head.

"Is it that information about the student police program?" Elliot asked.

"Yes it is," Cragen said.

Everybody put down their lunch and lended their ears to the Captain.

"In a couple of days, 6 teenagers from East high in Albequerque New Mexico, will be coming here for two weeks. One of them will be partnered up with each of you, and you are to show them how this whole thing works, by taking them under your wing. Taking them to Crime scenes, Casey you will take yours to court, and Warner you will take yours to the mourge," Cragen stated.

"What are they like?" Olivia asked.

"You will get your profiles tomorrow," Cragen asked.

"So we will be wasting 2 whole good weeks, with a teenager, who will do nothing but bug you the whole time?" Casey asked.

"Casey, think about it, this might be great, we can show a younger generation what we do, how we do and when we do it. I'm in," Olivia said.

"I'm in so that they won't ever do anything bad and then we will have less on our hands," Elliot added in.

"Yeah, and then we can take a nice vacation in Hawaii," Munch said. Everybody stared at him.

"It might not be that bad," Warner said. "It'd be nice to have someone organized help in the mourge."

"Yeah I guess I'm in," Casey said.

"Put me in," Munch said. "Me too I guess," Fin said.

"Then it's settled. They're coming in a couple of days," Cragen said leaving the room.

A/N I know I'm gonna have fun writing this one. Read and Review! They're will also be pairings in the future**. (EO, Troyella, Chaylor, and a slight CaseyMunch) **


	2. Profile Peeping

-1**A/N this is the second chapter of my crossover with High school musical! What do people find in their profiles? You'll find out in this chapter. (oh and I don't know why I said it snows in New Mexico. I guess I just wasn't thinking, and a bunch of HSM fan fictions said something about it snowing. I'm not exactly what you call a weather person)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**East High**

"Elliot Stabler, almost 20 years in the unit, Caucasian, 6 foot 2, divorced, brown hair, blue eyes, partner: Olivia Benson," Troy read from his profile page.

"Who here has Olivia?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shouted out, "I do! Olivia Benson, about 8 years, 5 foot 8, never married, short honey-brown hair, brown eyes, partner: Elliot Stabler."

"Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, almost 7 years, African American, 6 foot, never married, black hair, usually in ponytail, ex-narcotics, partner: John Munch," Chad read.

"John Munch, veteran, Caucasian, 6 foot 4, married 4 times, all ex, gray hair, formerly brown, ex-homicide, partner: Odafin Tutuola," Ryan said looking at Chad.

Taylor sat down next to Chad and read,

"Melinda Warner, Medical Examiner, 5 foot 9, married, kids, long black hair, brown-black eyes."

"At least you guys got someone exciting. Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak, 5 foot 7, never married, long blonde hair, blue eyes," Sharpay read.

"I'm probably gonna be stuck in court all day," She complained.

"I'm gonna look at dead people all day," Taylor said disappointed.

"Come on you guys, it's not that bad," Troy said.

"That's easy for you to say, everybody at the Unit Loves your detective," Chad complained.

"And yours," Ryan said pointing to Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella scoffed. And turned back to their profiles.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

"Troy Bolton, Brown hair blue eyes, captain of the basketball team," Elliot read from his profile looking at the photo of the teenager.

"Oh she's beautiful," Olivia said, looking at the photo of Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez, Black hair, Brown eyes, no father," Olivia found herself stop. Everyone turned to stare at her and she continued reading,

"Scholastic Decathlon Team, Chemistry Club," she finished.

"An Einsteinette," Munch added.

"Just like mine. Taylor McKessie. Black hair, Brown Black eyes, Captain of the school Decathlon Team, Captain of the school Chemistry Club. Wow, heck hath no fury like a geek scorned," Warner read. Everybody stared at her in confusion.

"Looky here, Chad Danforth, brown hair, brown eyes, basketball team," Fin said looking at the oversized hair on Chad's head.

"Sharpay Evans. Blonde Hair, brown eyes, co-captain of the school drama club. Wow I get paired up with a blonde drama queen. A diva, takes control, walks into a room like they own the whole building, demand the impossible, and whine when they don't get it," Casey complained.

"Then you aren't so different are you?" Munch asked. Casey rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Let's hope her brother is nothing like her. Ryan Evans, brown hair, brown eyes, second co-captain of the drama club, then what does that make him, a devo?" Munch complained at the sign of a drama king before him.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," Captain said.

**Read and Review**


	3. Welcome to Manhattan SVU!

-1

**A/N okay So I was proved that it does snow in New Mexico. I always kind of thought It did because of the mountains. Hmm. Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! (and I never thought about Fin's son I guess it slipped my mind)**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would I write fan fiction if I owned them?**

**3 days Later….**

"Well, here we are!" Coach Bolton announced when they arrived at the local Manhattan airport. All the boys were getting the luggage at the baggage pick up, and the girls were looking through their guides.

"Ugh. Crap," Sharpay complained looking at her guide.

"What?" Taylor and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"Those courthouse steps, aren't going to work with these shoes," Sharpay answered pointing down to her bright pink, skinny two-inch heeled sandals, with 4 pink-rhinestone lined silver straps over the toes coming together in the middle by a bright white crystal. They were awesome shoes, but for the first time, she was right. Those shoes weren't going to work with the courthouse steps.

"Maybe you should have packed a pair of pumps or tennis shoes, like we did," Gabriella suggested.

"Please? In New York?" Sharpay asked in a scoff.

Suddenly, the guys came over with all the girl's luggage.

"Here Gabby," Troy said, handing over Gabriella's 2 baby blue bags.

"Taylor," Chad said, handing over Taylor's 2 light yellow bags.

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked, flipping down her T-mobile sidekick.

"Over there behind th- whoa!" Troy said looking at the pile of bags Ryan was trying to carry.

"Sharpay did you pack for 2 weeks, or two years?" Ryan screamed from behind the 7 bags his sister had packed.

"Wait, and in those seven bags, you didn't pack one other pair of shoes?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I have! One of those bags is filled with a pair of golden-brown crystal 3 inch heels, a pair of black rhinestone sandals, a pair of electric pink 2 thin inch hells, and loads of strappies," Sharpay answered.

Everybody rolled their eyes at Sharpay's lack between the ears.

"Okay everybody, lets go," Coach Bolton said leading them outside to the large van. They all got in, coach in the shotgun, Then Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy in the first 3 seats, and Ryan, Taylor and Chad in the back. Everybody stared at amazement at the buildings in the city, and the taxi's in the street. You don't see a lot of that in Albuquerque. They past by a couple of Broadway stages, that Sharpay and Ryan were practically drooling at, malls that the girls adored, plus some sports fields and courts that the guys were about to run out of the car and play at. Coach Bolton was looking at the map, trying to locate the squad building. They rounded a corner, and saw a very big building.

"Here we are," Coach Bolton said. Everybody looked out the window to the big building in front of them.

"What about our stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Garner here will take them to our hotel, we'll meet him there later to get our keys," Coach Bolton answered, pointing to the chauffer.

Everybody stepped out and walked up the steps to the front doors. Once everybody was in the lobby, coach talked to the receptionist, and everybody sat down.

"What do you think your person will be like?" Gabriella asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Boring," Troy said.

"Boring," Chad agreed.

"Boring," Sharpay added.

"Boring," Taylor commented.

"Do I really have to say it?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella drew in a sharp breath, and looked over at Troy.

"I'm gonna go get a soda," He said and got a Pepsi from the vending machine nearby.

"Okay everybody, lets get going," Mr. Bolton said, getting Troy, and they all went to the nearest Elevator.

"I'm nervous," Gabriella whispered.

"So am I," Troy Muttered back.

Mr. Bolton pressed the button that leaded up to the SVU and everybody held their breaths. When they finally arrived everybody let it out, and took another deep breath. They were greeted by an old man, possibly in his 50's.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the Special Victims Unit. Or you can call it the SVU. I am Captain Donald G. Cragen, but you can just call me Cragen. Who here knows what we do at the Special Victims Unit?" Cragen asked.

Gabriella raised her hand.

"Yes young lady," Cragen said pointing to her.

"You investigate sexual-based crimes and felonies," Gabriella answered.

"Very good job. I believe you're Ms. Gabriella," Cragen complimented.

"Yes sir," Gabriella said.

"Now who here leads a sports team?" Cragen asked. Troy raised his hand.

"Really, young man over there," Cragen said pointing to Troy.

"Yes sir, Troy Bolton, Varsity Basketball," Troy answered shaking Cragen's hand.

"Well I lead this team," Cragen explained. Looking eye to eye with Troy.

"Amazing," Cragen whispered, noticing the same shade of blue as Elliot's eyes.

"Excuse me sir?" Troy asked.

"Nothing really," Cragen answered.

"Are you guys ready to meet your partners?" Cragen asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"Great, then come with me," Cragen said

**A/N Read and Review everybody! Anonymous reviews are welcome!**


	4. Meeting the top 2 detectives

-1**A/N Thank you for all the great reviews! Keep em coming, and here is your next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it!**

Cragen led them through two huge doors, leading into a squad room.

"It could use a splash of color," Taylor suggested.

"Please? A splash? You'd have to buy the whole paint store to color this place up," Sharpay explained.

"Everybody, you have your profiles, and so now you can just explore, and possibly find your detective, M.E, or ADA," Cragen announced. The group separated, and went their own different directions.

Troy held his profile, busily looking around the squad room, and went up the stairs. He opened the doors to the crib and was about to go in as somebody was coming out. He accidentally bumped into the stranger. Him dropping his soda and profile, and the stranger dropping a couple of files.

"Oh my goodness sir, I am so sorry," Troy apologized picking up the man's files and organized them handing them back.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," the man replied back.

"I've never been here before, I'm part of this student program," Troy explained.

"Real-," The man started, but stopped when he got a good look at the teenager's face.

"Troy Bolton?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Troy replied. "Why?"

"Elliot Stabler, it's nice to meet you," Elliot said stretching out a hand to Troy which Troy willingly took.

"I Guess you're the teenager I'm going to be working with," Elliot said.

"Yeah I guess so," Troy responded smiling.

Troy looked at his profile recognizing his face

"I thought you looked familiar. It's a pleasure to be working with you," Troy said.

"Right back at 'cha," Elliot responded.

"So, your profile looks great, basketball captain, first sophomore to make starting varsity, very impressive," Elliot complemented.

"Thank you sir. But there is one thing that isn't written on there," Troy responded.

"What would that be?" Elliot asked.

"That I was in the school musical," Troy answered.

"Really? A jock in a school musical? Never really crossed my mind," Elliot said surprised.

"I know, I know, but I thought I was good. And besides, my friend Gabriella wanted to tryout, but she had to have someone perform with her, and I was just there and it was then, and so I offered," Troy said.

"Then what happened?" Elliot asked.

"Drama teacher said that we couldn't tryout, because it was too late," Troy said. Elliot shook his head.

"Well how did you get into the musical?" Elliot asked.

"The composer, Kelsi, let us do a short number, so that we could hear what the duet actually sounded like, after Sharpay and Ryan tried out with a more upbeat number. Then when we sang the song, the drama teacher, Mrs. Darbus, was listening. She heard how we sounded and offered us a callback. The call back was the same day as the game, decathlon, which is Gabriella's priority, and so we had to get a plan to let us go. We sang, everybody loved it, and we got the leads, and not to mention won the game and decathlon as well," Troy said.

"Wow it sounded like that was a busy day," Elliot said.

"It was. So, can you sing?" Troy asked Elliot after a moment of silent.

"I don't think so," Elliot said.

"Oh come on, you must've sang a lick at least once in your life," Troy said convincingly.

"But it wasn't a good lick," Elliot said with a soft smile.

"Since your bugging me about this, lets hear you," Elliot said to Troy.

"Okay, sure," Troy said and started belting out a song chorus,

_We're soaring_

_Flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're trying,_

_Then we're breaking free,_

_We're running,_

_Climbing,_

_To get to that place to be all that we can be,_

_Now's the time,_

_So we're breaking free_

_More than hope more than faith,_

_This is true this is fate,_

_And together we see it coming,_

_More than you more than me,_

_Not a want but a need,_

_Both of us breaking free_

"Wow," Elliot said in shock.

"Yeah, that's what everybody else said," Troy explained.

"So how about your life. Anything special happen?" Troy asked.

"Nothing really. I have 4 kids, and I'm divorced from my wife," Elliot said quietly.

"Whoa, dude, you didn't have to say that if you didn't want to," Troy said.

"No it's okay," Elliot said.

"So, do you have your eye set on anybody?" Troy asked. Elliot stared at the young adult.

"Oh, you don't have to answer that either," Troy said. Elliot walked up to him slowly.

"Yeah I do. And you're probably going to be the only one I tell, but you have to get a little more acquainted with the squad before I can tell you or at least drop a hint," Elliot said.

"Okay, that's cool," Troy said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Elliot asked Troy.

"No, I really like somebody, but I can't ever tell her how I feel," Troy said.

"Okay, if you really don't want to tell her I can't stop you," Elliot said looking at him.

"You know what, why don't we get acquainted before we actually do something like a crime together, why don't we go for lunch or something," Elliot suggested.

"That'd be great. I'd really like to see New York a little bit," Troy answered.

"Great, grab your jacket and lets go," Elliot said and they headed down the stairs.

**hsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvuhsmsvu**

Gabriella stumbled across the squad room, looking around trying to find anybody familiar, she walked by a woman's desk, still looking around.

"Gabriella Montez?" a woman's voice came. Gabriella turned around to find a young woman, around her 30's, with brown eyes, and light brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Yes that'd be me," Gabriella answered hesitantly, until she noticed the familiar face.

"You must be Olivia," Gabriella said cheerfully, happy to finally find her detective.

"Yes, that's me. It's a big pleasure to meet you," Olivia said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"You too. I think that it's great to know that a woman will prove a man that she could do anything they can, just a woman like you," Gabriella said proudly.

"Well thank you, you are a really sweet girl. And I noticed you are a very studious young lady also," Olivia stated.

"School Decathlon Team, and Chemistry Club," Gabriella said nodding.

"Wow! A pretty, smart, sweet girl like you absolutely must have a boyfriend," Olivia said.

"No, not now. There is someone I have my eyes set on. I just can't tell him how I feel. I am such a wimp," Gabriella said ashamed.

"No you are not. And I should know because I happen to have that problem also," Olivia reassured her.

"Oh I am so sorry," Gabriella said.

"It's okay. Do you have any other talents I should know about?" Olivia asked.

"I can sing, I got the lead part in the school musical," Gabriella said.

"Really, mind singing a little?" Olivia asked.

"No not at all," Gabriella said, and started singing.

_I swore I knew the melody, _

_That I heard you singing,_

_And when you smiled you made me feel,_

_Like I could sing along,_

_But then you went and changed the words,_

_Now my heart is empty,_

_I'm only left with used to be's_

_And once upon a song,_

_Now I know your not a fairy tale,_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping,_

_And wishes on a star,_

_Just don't come true,_

_But everybody else could tell,_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth,_

_Because I liked the view,_

_When there was me and you_

"Wow. You are an amazing singer Gabby if I can call you Gabby," Olivia complemented her.

"Thank you 'Liv. If I can call you 'Liv," Gabby asked. They both laughed and they walked away from her desk.

"So what are your talents?" Gabriella asked.

"I can beat down a perp, make a victim talk, and comfort a child who was raped," Olivia said.

"Other than that, I'm pretty bland when it comes to talent," Olivia finished.

"You Can't be serious! I'm sure you have plenty more, but you just haven't discovered them yet," Gabriella reassured her.

"You really think so?" Olivia asked.

"I'm positive," Gabriella said and smiled. Olivia smiled back.

"Have you ever been to central park?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's my first time here," Gabriella said.

"Let's go take a walk," Olivia said.

"Are you sure? Isn't a case coming?" Gabriella asked.

"It's okay, they don't attack till later anyways," Olivia said with a laugh, and Gabriella laughed along with her.

"Let's go," Gabriella said, and they both stepped into the cold New York streets.

**A/N My arms hurt now, really bad. I need to stop! I'm sorry, thank you for reviewing, and keep em coming! The upcoming chapters will be in this order. Chapter 5- Ryan meets Munch, and Chad meets Fin. Chapter 6- Warner Meets Taylor, and Casey meets Sharpay. Toodles!**


	5. Big hair, and hat obsessions

**A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! Now Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: And the award for owning the characters on Law and Order: SVU is! Drumroll please... (Drumroll)... Di- (Looks at paper strangley) DICK WOLF? Phooey, why does he get them and I dont? (Stomps ground) OW CRAP! MY FOOT!**

Chad Danforth was walking around the squad room, secretly anxious to meet his detective. He noticed a pretty young detective who seemed to be in his 30's, and probably the only African American there. Chad hesitantley walked up to him, and patted him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at the young teenager.

"How may I help you?" Fin asked him.

"Umm. I'm Chad Danforth, sir. East high school, police program," Chad stuttered holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you at the wrong time, I can just keep walking or," Chad said nervously.

"Nah, it's cool," Fin said reassuring him.

"Odafin Tutuola, or you can just call me Fin," Fin said shaking his held out hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Fin," Chad said a little more assured.

"You too," Fin said.

"So what do you do around here?" Chad asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just sitting here doing paperwork, waiting for a case," Fin said.

Chad noticed all the papers on Fin's desk and windened his eyes.

"You have to do all of that?" Chad asked.

"Unfortunatley yes," Fin said.

"What do you write?" Chad asked.

"We just fill it out. It's written like a registration form, and then I sign it," Fin answered.

"Your hand must have a cramp right know," Chad said.

"It does but I get used to it," Fin said. Chad nodded his head. There was a short gap of silence until Fin decided to say,

"You know what, this paper is really starting to bite my ass, what d'ya say we go ahead and get out of here," Fin suggested.

"Sure, lets go," Chad said.

"You want to go to the court?" Fin asked.

"You mean basketball?" Chad asked. Fin nodded.

"Sure, I'm on starting Varsity," Chad said.

"Great, I was a pretty good player when I was younger too," Fin said.

"Well how are you now?" Chad asked.

"Lets just say, get ready to lose," Fin challenged.

"Oh please. I'm better, younger, and on team, so prepare to get your ass kicked," Chad replied.

"Oh it's on now," Fin said. They laughed a little bit.

"I have one question though," Fin said.

"Go ahead," Chad allowed him.

"Have you ever considered cutting your hair?"

Chad looked up at his hair, realizing for the first time how big it was.

"No not really," Chad responded. Fin sighed, and they headed out the door.

**The Interrogation Room**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a John Munch, SVU," Ryan asked the man in the room.

"Yes, how can I help you?" John asked with a smile.

"I'm Ryan Evans EHS," Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan It's nice to meet you, I've been waiting a while, John Munch," John said shaking hands with Ryan.

"Nice hat you got there," John said pointing to Ryan's hat. A Silver paper boy hat with a blue and black swirl pattern, and some glitter sequins.

"Um thank you, I never got anything said about my hats. They're kind of a trade mark," Ryan said nervously.

"So, you're on the Drama club?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, my sisters a huge Drama Queen. She kind of dragged me into it at first," Ryan said.

"And when was 'at first'?" Munch asked.

"Kindergarten. My sister and I have starred in 18 school productions, we got the leads in 17," Ryan said.

"Wow, are you as dramatic as your sister?" Munch asked.

"No, I'm pretty much just in the back. The only time I really come out is when I have a dance number," Ryan said. He put one foot in front of the other scuffing it on the ground, and then the other foot, and kept tapping his feet until he had a tap dancing routine. He did a few turns, and scuffed his feet a little more while turning, waving and shaking his hands. Suddenly, he jumped up and landed on one knee, smiling.

"Wow, you really are a dancing talent," Munch complemented clapping his hands.

"I thought that this was SVU, not a brodway play," Ryan said.

"It is, we just never had anything entertaining around here," Munch said. Ryan laughed.

"So running the streets, almost getting shot, and getting to yell at people and not get in trouble isn't entertaining?" Ryan asked.

"Well you just get so used to it, that it can be boring," Munch said.

"So, is your sister really excited?" Munch asked.

"Oh Sharpay? Please, this morning she was complaining about the courthouse steps," Ryan said with a scoff.

"Courthouse, so Sharpay is paired up with Casey. They're both Drama queens so they should get along just fine," Munch said, and him and Ryan laughed at his comment.

"So, what do you want to do?" Munch asked.

"What do you do when you don't have a case?" Ryan asked.

"Make paper airplanes, fight, eat, and make bets on how long it'll take El and Liv to get togehter," Munch answered.

"Really? Who's winning the bet?" Ryan asked.

"Casey," Munch answered dully.

"The Drama Queen always gets everything she wants doesn't she?" Ryan said.

"You're telling me," Munch said.

"How was your last case?" Ryan asked.

"It was okay. Pretty fun. Elliot and Olivia found the Perp, luckily me and Fin got to yell at him in interrogation, and then Casey took her chances in court," Munch said.

"How'd she do?" Ryan asked.

"We had a death penalty on the line, but his smart-ass lawyer got them out of it, but other than that Guilty, life in prison," Munch answered.

"What he do?" Ryan asked.

"Molested and killed 4 young girls who go to the Elementary school down the street," Munch said.

"Wow," Ryan said.

"I know. It's all part of the job," Munch said, him and Ryan walking out of interrogation.

**A/N I had fun writing this chapter! I went to my school's orientation, and afterwards I was bored so I just came on and typed up this chapter. My locker's bigger than I thought it would be... I plan on putting a photo of Elliot and Olivia together in there, now if I could only get them together in this story. Nothings stopping me, because my parents love SVU and are as much EO shippers as I am. So I plan on having MANY more chapters to this story, so there's no way it's done yet. But I have all the ideas, and so you'll see more from this story. If I don't update very soon, don't freak out (But feel sorry for me because I have the most evilist Pre-Advanced placement math teacher (cry) You'll see an update pretty soon, so keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
